


Sweet as Candy

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Accidental Diary entree, Air Kisses, Always loving you, Always return, Angel Kisses, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballroom Dancing, Big Brother Raymond AU, Butterflies in stomach, Can't get the right code, Cheek Kisses, Cheeky Dendy, Cheeky K.O., Comfort/Angst, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Dendy doesn't like her shipper of an older brother, Dendy has fantastic legs, Dendy has nightmares, Dendy has to fix up K.O., Dendy hunts K.O., Dendy kind of likes both K.O. and T.K.O., Diary/Journal, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Falling In Love, Fandriod - Fishy Love, Fighting, First Love, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Frogs Legs, Good Mom Carol (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Hand Kisses, Helpful Dendy, Heroic T.K.O. AU, Hugs, Implications at the end of chapter 22 are sad, In which Laserblast rasied him and is a bad dad, Innocent, Innocent Dare, It's not a phase mom it's who I am, K.O. breaks Dendy's gift to him, K.O. breaks his own present, K.O. hunts Dendy, K.O. is a good boyfriend, K.O. is not okay with that, K.O. panics, K.O. suffers, K.O. the morning bird, Kaio Kincaid, Language of Flowers, Laughter, Leg Kink, Light Angst, Liking married life, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Making Out, Making Up, Mild Kink, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not very secret tho, P.K.O. is "just a phase", POSES, Pictures, Platonic Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dendy, Princess Hold, Princess style, Rad/Dendy metioned, Raymond kicks K.O.'s butt, Same bed, Scratch21 - Strangers, Secret Picture Taking, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Dance With You - Marceline, Slow Dancing, T.K.O. and K.O. date Dendy, T.K.O. is a bad noodle, T.K.O. is arrogant, T.K.O. loves Dendy too, T.K.O. plots murder, T.K.O. the night owl, Teen Angst, Texting, They get relationship advice from cupid, They one-up each other., Turbnoic tendancies, Very Secret Diary, You'll Be Back, ballet is a sport, butterfly kisses, compliments, humanxkappa, indulging in sadness, kappaxhuman, older!AU, possesive K.O., secret crushes, shippers, vacuum kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: I love this sweet ship. And I am excited to start writing these little One-Shots based off of OTP Prompts that I find. I would love to do your Prompts, so please review the chapter, then give your prompts! I will not accept Prompts unless PM'd to me, or if they are below an actual review of the chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dared Dendy to marry me, I didn't think she'd actually go through with it!

Enid couldn’t help but notice the ring on KO’s right hand. KO was not the type to wear jewlery, so the sight of it made Enid wonder, Where? Why? What? She needed answers. “Hey KO?” Enid called. “I need your help.”

KO came running over, and saluted to her. “Ma’am, yes ma’am! What do you need help with ma’am?”

“I need help with figuring out where something came from.”

“What is it?”

“That ring. That ring that’s on your finger. You know that the finger you have the ring on is traditional for marriage, right?”

“O-oh!” KO chuckled nervously as he hid his right hand behind his back. “O-of course!”

“Why are you wearing it? I never took you for one for jewlery.”

KO gave a look that he might be nervously sick. “Long story or short story?”

“Short. I need to get back to work otherwise Gar will yell at me.”

“I dared Dendy to marry me. I didn’t think she would actually do it…”

Enid stared at KO with a dumbfound expression. “Long story. Please?”

KO took a breath. “So Dendy and I were playhing Truth or Dare on our way to my house so she could help me with homework. I asked ‘Truth or Dare?’ and she answered ‘Dare.’ I dared her to marry me as a joke and she said ‘that can be arranged.’ Then all of the sudden she was filling out an application for marriage online! I tried to say stop, but Dendy wouldn’t let me back out of it! She said ‘you asked for the dare. I must go through with it!’ She got a written agreement from my mommy, who she thought it was a joke and a written thing rfrom her parents, who were okay with the idea! So then we get together at the court house, and we both sign it, and do an informal ceremony with each other and…” KO blushed a bit. “I kind of like it now…”

“How can you like being married?” Enid asked

“Who’s married?” Rad asked.

“Well, I get to spend a lot of time with Dendy now, and…she’s just…amazing, and sweet…” He trailed off with a blush.

“Wow. Never in my day would I think that KO would actually get married before Mr. Gar and Ms. KO’s mom.”

“Wait, KO’s married!?” Rad screeched.


	2. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is taking pictures of Person B. Person B finds out, and starts to pose in different positions for Person A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for "K.O.'s Video Channel," "OK Dendy, Let's be K.O.," and "Dendy's Power."

They both had their reasons for the pictures. KO had recently been trying to expand his experimental movie channel from Dancing Videos and Short Movies that have a Full Movie story, to adding documentaries. Dendy had gotten more file space and she decided that she needed natural photos of everyone.

The first few pictures and videos went fine, with the person not really knowing about themselves being taped or photographed.

Though, it got more difficult the more the other person was made aware. KO knew that he had to secretly bring in Enid and Rad in posed pictures for himself, to have a makeshift conversation stature picture for one of them and Dendy was one of KO’s subscribers who had rung the notifications bell and watched all his videos. Including the “Super Scientific Plaza Documentaries,” that were the latest series that KO was doing.

Dendy began her trying to take a few pictures from outside the bodega, knowing full well that KO knew about her pictures. She had to get him in a natural state at the bodega. It was the only pictures she was missing. She’d gotten him at school, and at home, but his job was the one that she didn’t have natural pictures of.

She began to snap away where she could see him, and noticed that he was using some ninja skills that most likely Enid taught him to clean up the store. “Fascinating.” She whispered and began to type away excitedly. No wonder she couldn’t get it done as fast as KO when she filled in for him, he was a regular cleaning ninja! She saw that he was taking off the things, and quickly snapped multiple photos to get the steps that he takes them off. “Very needed information.” She said as she added a new subcategory into the job category. She looked back to see a relaxed KO and Rad having a conversation. “Excellent. I do need more relaxed KO conversation positions. He usually changes depending on who he’s-” She stopped herself as she saw KO meet her eyes and start to pose.

Dendy blushed and quickly ducked. “KO…” she grumbled. She walked into the store to see him still posing and Radacles giving him a confused stare.

“KO, you know I need to get a picture of you in a natural state!” Dendy said.

“Are you saying,” He strained as he was still in the pose, “that this isn’t natural?”

“Yes, I am saying that it is not natural. You are trying to show off muscles like Radacles usually does.”

“What?” Rad and I got into a bet!”

“We did?” Rad asked.

Dendy gave KO a skeptical look.

“Just play along! Please!” KO begged.

“Dude, I’m not getting between you two and Dendy.” The alien said, walking away.

“Rad! Wait! Come back!” KO pleaded.

“What is the meaning of this KO?” Dendy asked, putting her hands on her hips.

KO gave a strained smile before winking at her and causing Dendy to blush. She walked out of the store after the two decided to get off the subject and traded cards for a little bit. You’ve ruined this chance at my research KO, so next time…I’ll ruin yours! She thought to herself.Dendy was fully aware that KO was planning on the “Super Scientific Plaza Documentary,” for her today based off of the riddle “Who this next one is, you usually think of water, always wears a backpack, and can cause sparks to fly.” The water for the kappa, the backpack being her hackpack, and her sparks being her power. The other ones were usually easy riddles if you knew who the person at the plaza was. Such as Enid being “an apathetic ninja with a frosted heart and a conflicted soul,” and Radacles being “a muscular extra terrestrial from a planet that not many people think of when they see the species for the first time.”

Dendy was slightly excited to have this happening to her. After all, she would have to make sure that she was in the perfect position and KO was still following her in order to strike a pose.

She realized that KO started to film her when he forgot his backpack behind and she walked alone towards home. She decided to take some scenic routes to throw off KO’s actual knowledge, which led her to a pond that was surrounded from every side with forest except one place, which had a dock and a beach. Dendy sat on the edge of the dock, allowing herself to take her boots and socks off and let her toes in the warm water. She heard the rustling of a bush that she knew KO was hiding in, and after about thirty seconds, she looked to the bush and struck a pose.

KO stammared before he saw Dendy wink and he shut off the recording. He walked out of the bush to confront his friend, who he knew would never do something like that naturally.

“Dendy, how do you expect the documentary to turn out if you pose during it?” He walked up to her with a joking smirk as she stood up to face him eye-to-eye.

“Well, you posed so I couldn’t get my natural photos for my research. So, I’ll pose to interrupt your ‘Super Scientific Plaza Documentaries.’” She said, poking him on the nose.

“That’s cheeky!” He retorted with a smirk.

“No cheekier than yourself, KO.” Dendy replied.


	3. Trashy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.O. things he's garbage, so Dendy cheers him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Melencholy's Sunshine   
> A: I'm trash  
> B: As a person who cares about the environment, I am obligated to pick you up. Say about 7 tonight?

KO was feeling down in the dumps recently. He seemed to have been sulking for two days, so Dendy quickly decided to get to the bottom of it. She found him in the break room, staring at his POW card. “Hey KO.” She greeted softly. They had a level of intimacy now that the formal greeting of “greetings,” and even sometimes “hello,” were not needed.

“Oh, hey Dendy.” KO glanced at her before looking back to the POW card.

Dendy sat next to him, and he let out a sigh through his nose. Dendy looked at the card, seeing the older KO being reflected back, the image looking much more confident than the current state of KO. “Is something wrong?” Dendy asked him, rubbing his slouching back to try and soothe him.

He looked away from the card and Dendy, letting his other hand support his face. “It’s just…” He thought of how to phrase it. “I always thought that I’d be as tough as my mom or Mr. Gar…I know it’s even rare to have heroes that are level 4, but I thought I’d at least get as good your family. I mean, you’ve been able to jump several levels in the few battles you’ve been in with the Boxmore Robots. I’ve been training since I was a little kid and now I’m sixteen! Enid and Rad were teenagers when they started and were able to get to Level 1 long before I did!”

“And because of that you feel bad?”

“Yeah…” he sighed, and let his head fall into Dendy’s lap. “I’m a horrible person for feeling that way…”

“No, KO, you’re not a horrible person.”

“You’re right…I’m worse! I’m trash!”

Dendy gave a pained look to her boyfriend before getting an idea from that phrase. “Well, then, as a person who cares about the environment I am obligated to pick you up. Say, seven tonight?”

KO looked up as his sweetheart before giggling a bit. “You always know how to cheer me up, don’t you?”

“I try my best.” Dendy replied and they gave each other a quick peck on the lips. They smiled, content for a moment, before Dendy spoke again. “Looks like you’ll need to be getting back to work.” She said, booping him on the nose.

“Alright, alright.” KO said as he sat up.

Dendy started to walk out before turning back and saying, “I’m serious about the date.”

“I hoped so.” KO smiled and rested his forehead against hers in affection.

Dendy held herself there for a moment, before putting her finger to his chest. “Seriously, I don’t want your step-dad to yell at you. I’ll see you at seven.”

“Okay.” KO whispered as he saw Dendy walk out.


	4. Kunik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KO learns a new type of greeting, and wants to try it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The sweetest thing a couple can do is give each other Eskimo kisses." - PickaPluckofCherries on Deviant Art.

KO was his regular self when he came to the bodega, except for something else… His greetings. He had Enid lean in close for this, and then he rubbed his nose against hers, causing Enid to suddenly reel back. "KO! What the heck!"

"What? I just gave you a Kunik."

"What the heck is a kunik?"

"It's a type of greeting humans used to o before the fall out of the United States!"

"United States? I thought you were supposed to learn about that in high school."

"Well, Ms. Quantem wanted us to read different folk-lore on different species in our class. No one else wanted to do human, so I took it. I was reading up on how the the more south you got, the less likely people would want to make physical contact as a greeting. Up where a state called Alaska used to be, people would greet each other by giving a kunik!"

"That's sweet and all…but you should realize that it has a  _very_  different conotation now a days."

"Wassat?" KO asked.

"Welp, now only romantic couples tend to do that. It's kind of weird if you do it to a friend or stranger now."

"Oh." KO looked at his feet. "I'm sorry Enid."

"You didn't know. It's also good for family and extreamly close friends who would be okay with it. If you want to give one again, just ask permission. The answer's most likely going to be 'no,' but it's better than just doing it suddenly."

"Oh, okay!"

The doors to the bodega indicated that someone came in, and cheers informed everyone who had entered. "Hi Dendy!" KO walked over to the kappa.

"Hello KO."

"How was your day?"

"I would say my day is going swell."

"Neat! Oh, Dendy, can I give you a Kunik?"

 _Kunik?_  The thought pestered Dendy's mind.  _Was that a new POW card? No, I would be aware of a new POW card coming out…_  "What  _is_  a Kunik, KO?"

"It's an Eskimo Kiss." Enid said, not looking up from her magazine.

"That's not the correct term, Enid." KO chided.

"I…still don't know what that is." Dendy admitted

"Well, it's when you…wait…" KO let out a moan of dispair and sank to his knees. "Oh, you can't do it…"

"Why not?"

"You don't have a nose."

Dendy was slightly taken aback. He was just now noticing that she didn't have one? Kappas were aquatic reptilian and amphibian based, so they had no need for a nose. They had a sense of smell, but nothing more than that.

KO thought to himself for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "I got it!" he said, before hanging his arms around Dendy's neck.

She was about to question it when she felt his small nose rub against her cheek in an affectionate greeting. It was almost as if he was using his nose to dust her cheek with a blush.


	5. Secret Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.O. knows he shouldn't feel this way about Dendy, but he tries to avoid her instead of taking to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from destinyrays023, who did the same thing, except reversed the characters in the position for their story "Big Half Hearts and Smarts." Go take a look at their one-shots too! They come up with some really good ones!
> 
> Request: KO and Dendy get into an argument because Dendy is suspicious about KO hiding something because he's being weird and didn't talk for about a week or so, until KO ends up confronting Dendy and tells her that he was hiding something, the fact that he thinks he's in love with Dendy.
> 
> I also threw in mentions of an AO3 story known as "Affection-nullificator." Let me know if you spot the reference!

KO panted from his practical marathon around the plaza that had gone on for several of the past few days. Today, he ended up teleporting to some random spot in the forest and trying to recount how it happened.

It started when he was about to get up for the day when TKO woke him up in the mind scape.

* * *

 __" _Hey! Scrub! Wake up! I need to talk to you." He shouted._

" _What's going on?" KO asked his emo twin._

" _You need to tell her."_

_KO stared at him with wide eyes, before looking away with a blush as he scratched the back of his neck. "T-tell who-" He couldn't finish the question as TKO slapped him across the face._

" _Who know_ exactly  _who! I'm not gonna be your sponge for every emotion you try to pawn off on me!"_

" _I-I can't tell her that!"_

" _Well, you better find a way to tell her, or_ I  _will."_

* * *

 

KO did not like the thought of TKO telling  _his_ Dendy about how he felt. What if she thought that TKO liked her that way but not him. Wait… _his Den_ \- KO shook his head wildly, trying to get the thought out of his mind. Dendy didn't like him like that! She wasn't one for emotions. He had to find a way to get rid of these feelings…He could ask Dendy to make- No, he was avoiding Dendy…

Maybe Lord Cowboy Darrel- No, he wasn't going to get any help or good promises from villains…

He let his hands come up to his face, and pulled them down with a despairing groan. "Why do I have to feel this way!?"

A scenario played in his mind of a failed confession. Ending with Dendy saying, "I thought I could trust you!" Before running away in tears, leaving a heartbroken KO behind.

"Ugh! Why'd I have to fall for her!? She's your best friend! She's smart, and sweet, and so nice to me…Ugh! Those are the thoughts that got you into this mess KO!" He pulled at his sweatband, letting some of his wild hair loose.

He looked at his hands and tried to focus. If he was going to go and lose his best friend…at least he might have a- "There you are!" A voice chirped.

KO looked in horror to see Dendy, her voice in her usual chirps but her face looking tired and angry. "D-Dendy! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for  _you_ , KO. You have been avoiding me for the past 6 days, and when I try to engage in conversation, I end up on a wild goose chase! Why?"

"I-I…I could ask you the same question Dendy!"

"I chase after you because you're my best friend, and I wish to know why you are avoiding me!"

"I-I-I-I…I can't tell you…"

"And why is that?"

"It could ruin our friendship…"

"KO, what you are doing right now is starting to ruin our friendship!"

KO looked down to the ground, tears threatening to spill.

"KO, why can't you tell me!?"

"I already told you!"

"You are just making excuses!"

"I really  _do_  wish that I could tell you! But-!"

"Don't say it! I don't want to hear that excuse, I want to hear the reason!"

"And I can't tell you!"

Dendy looked taken aback by KO finally yelling at her. "I thought you could trust me KO…I've helped you, and you've helped me…why is this information making it so difficult for you to talk with me?" KO didn't respond, and eventually, Dendy threw her hands up and began to walk away saying. "I thought you could trust me…"

KO hung his head, and before the Kappa was out of hearing range, he managed a "wait, wait…" He took in breath before he started. "It's obvious that if I don't tell you,  _this_  would ruin our friendship…Dendy…I've been feeling really weird towards you lately…for the past week, I've shown all the symptoms…of having a crush…"

Dendy looked at her friend, wide eyed from his words.

"A-and I knew that you weren't really sure about emotions a-and," he let out a sniffle as more tears threatened to spill and his lower lip trembled, "and I kn-know that you probably hate me now because of it. Because… I've made everything all awkward between us…" Dendy walked over as KO continued to ramble about how it was ok if Dendy hated him. She put her hands on his shoulders as he continued, now letting the tears fall. She had to put a finger to his mouth to hush him up.

"How long have you had these feelings KO?"

"A-about half a year, but they've been the worst this week…"

"Then this isn't a crush, you're in love."

KO looked down to the ground in shame.

"And also…" Dendy kissed his right eye, clearing it of most of its tears.

KO looked at Dendy, bewildered by her action. "D-Dendy-?"

"I reciprocate your feelings of love, KO."

KO continued to stare, before his face splitting into a wide grin and he hugged her. Dendy tried to return it, before she found herself in mid-air. When she was caught, she found herself being held Princess style by KO. As he began to kiss her, Dendy ended up simply giggling from the sensation and felt butterflies in her stomach as her legs kicked involuntarily out of joy. They both had to admit, they were going to be a sweet couple.

 

 


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Before current Combo Breaker!)
> 
> K.O. laments over what appears to be the loss of his crush to someone he loaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Chapter 10 in Big Half Hearts and Smarts by destinyrays02. I saw it and went. "Angst. I must show my characters how much I love them."

KO pounded on the tree in front of him, the thoughts of what happened fueling his anger. But he could deal with this anger. It wasn't just TKO who hated this person, but KO had hated him on first sight as well. Call it what you want, but KO just got a negative vibe from the robot known as "Combo Breaker." He guessed the hatred came from either when he first met Combo Breaker, or when Dendy met him. How did the two meet? Well…

* * *

_It was a normal day at the bodega. KO getting ready to fight another Box-More robot, this one being a Raymond. It was going along smoothly, dodging Lacross balls and unleashing his fire fist combo attack when all of the sudden-_

_A P.O.I.N.T. ship released something from the bottom, stopping KO's combo and knocking him down. "You shouldn't do that to robots you know." The thing growled in a snarky manner._

" _That's a Raymond-bot!" KO defended._

" _Oh, apologies. I was sent for a defeat of a simple villain."_

 _KO's eye twitched at the word._ Simple.  _This egotisical robot thought that_ he  _was_ simple!?  _The robot proceded to destroy the other, sending debris both into the Box-More company and Gar's Bodega._

" _Mission accomplished." The robot announced. He seemed to look human, minus the obvious joints on his arms and kness and was bedecked in armor except for his head, which seemed to have perfect blonde hair._

* * *

Maybe it  _was_  when Dendy met Combo Breaker… KO remembered trying to give him a chance from the advice of Mr. Logic, but…

* * *

_KO was working at Gar's, aware that Dendy would soon be there to light up his day. Ever since he'd grown older, Rad and Enid left the plaza to get "real jobs." KO would still see them around, but it was hard being the designated worker for a lot of the bodega work. Even if he was able to get it done thanks to his turbonic powers coming into play._

_It wasn't like her to be late, so when KO looked at the window, he felt a spike of jealousy as he saw his best friend talking to Combo Breaker. As he studied the, he noticed Combo Breaker was being quite the gentleman, causing Dendy to blush. His anger spiked, but KO quickly quashed it, wanting nothing more than to focus on his work and Dendy when she came in. It was_ his  _fault for not telling her how he felt sooner…but that Combo Breaker had taken a step further into making KO actually start to loath someone other than a villain, and even then he could show respect and try to help villains when they weren't looking for help in trying to destroy his workplace._

* * *

He unleashed an indigo powerfist, destroying the line of trees infront of him, and he turned to the next one closest. Today was the Plaza Homecoming, which was when everyone who used to work at the plaza come by and find friendly faces, old and new. Combo Breaker asked Dendy out for it. KO didn't go. He didn't want to ruin Dendy's date.

KO rested his head against the tree's trunk.

Despite not liking Combo Breaker, he couldn't bring himself to try and ruin the night for her. After all, if he loved her, he would allow her to be happy. But, wasn't it fair for him to be sad? No, KO wouldn't let himself be sad by her happiness, and he tried to quash the feeling. But TKO would indulge it. Unleashing another powerfist, he cleared the line of trees with a primal scream, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.


	7. Shippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.O. and Dendy are a popular ship around the plaza

Radacles used his magic to pick the two up. Dendy and KO were thrown off a bit, being suddenly picked up into the air by Rad. He brought them close together, and in a smug voice, he said: "now kiss!"

Dendy and KO gave him blank stares. "You're going to keep doing this until we kiss, aren't you?" Dendy asked.

"Yup."

"Then I'm afraid that makes us not want to kiss each other yet."

"Oh, come on!" Rad's ears drooped, and he stopped using his magic, causing the two to fall flat on their bums.

* * *

KO and Dendy were just trying to fight off Box-More robots while Enid and Radacles were delivering the package when it happened again, but under different circumstances. Shannon was a bit of a sneak, but when they were captured by her net form, Raymond formed a grin. "Now kiss!" The two siblings cooed, hoping to see some sweetness.

"You two!?" KO shouted.

"Duh! You two obviously have romantic tension between you two." Shannon explained.

"No we don't!" KO growled.

Smiling at the distraction, Dendy was able to hack Shannon to make her let them go before KO unleashed a power kick at the Raymond. "Excellent work, KO!" Dendy smiled. "I did not know you could unleash a power kick as well as a power fist."

"I didn't either." KO said, looking down at his foot.

"It seems that your Power level is increasing, or at the very least, you're learning your powers."

KO smiled, happy at the idea of getting stronger.

* * *

KO was constantly texting Dendy to reassure her that he was fine. Ever since finding out all the weird things going on at POINT Prep with Enid, he tried to tell Dendy all about it. They got off topic about superheroes that KO met that he thought should get POW cards for the new set when Enid accedentally saw who he was texting.

"You texting your girlfriend?" Enid teased.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" KO defended.

"But she is a girl, and she is your friend."

"Yes, that's true."

"And you have a really close relationship~"

"Ye-wait…NO! She's just my best friend!" KO blushed furiously.

"Uh huh." Enid nodded nonchalantly

"It's true!"

"I believe you."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I KO."


	8. The Many Types of Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.O. shows off his kiss knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A loose follow up of "Kunik." A.K.A., Chapter 4.

**Butterfly Kisses**

Dendy had been coming in to the Bodega regularly, and KO had seemed to stop his Kunik greeting towards everyone except towards her. The little nose nuzzle on her cheeks kept making her blush, but it was starting to happen less and less with each time he did it. It was becoming so routine that Dendy was thinking of updating the friendly greeting on KO's schedules when today she felt something else on her cheek instead of a nuzzling nose. Instead, it felt like a butterfly desperately flapping its wings to make sure she could feel it. She looked back to KO, who had a wide grin on his face, and Dendy felt herself begin to blush again. "What was that about?"

"I learned there's an  _actual_  kiss made for the cheek that doesn't have to do with lips!" He said. "Butterfly kisses!" And with that he did it to her again, causing her to smile.

* * *

**Air Kisses**

KO continued to greet Dendy with the butterfly kisses of his eyelashes however, as soon as it was about to become the normal between them, he started to change it up,  _again_. This time with a kiss similar to how Elodie started to greet her fans, so Dendy didn't find it that surprising. Still, the noise of the smack of lips being so close to her ears made her turn a slight pink hue.

* * *

**Hand Kisses**

The air kisses changed quicker than the Kunik and butterflies. From the smacking sounds near her ears, to a "gentleman's greeting," which was a kiss on the hand while looking into her eyes. It took Dendy aback, before they made a little mini-play with their greeting that made Enid and Rad chuckle.

* * *

**Cheek Kisses**

The air kisses seemed to have changed back, but this time, KO only did one cheek, and actually made contact that made Dendy shiver with joy. She didn't let him onto it, but she started to feel her heart flutter when it occurred.

* * *

**Forehead Kisses**

When Dendy had her guard down, KO would try to sneak a forehead kiss to her when no one else was around. It happened with trading cards, and he suddenly just did it, then broke into a childish grin.

* * *

**Angel Kisses**

This was the third day since wearing her hat, and Dendy was on the brink. Ever since her bald spot had begun, indicating her dish would soon develop, she was bullied by the other kids. When it started, Dendy wore a baseball cap everywhere that she went. And she even managed to talk to Miss. Quantum and Principle Claus before the class started to give her some lee way about the cap. However, that did not stop a group of people targeting her when KO finally wasn't around and managing to steal her cap. They talked about trashing it, but when they got their hands on it, someone pointed out her bald spot, which was about the size of a shirt button now.

They had called her ugly, a geek, and when they realized she was a kappa, they went ballistic. She had to be taken home after the group was expelled. She didn't even get to say goodbye to KO. It was fitting, considering she did not want him to know what had happened. Who knows what he could've done had he seen her busted lip, black eye, and bruised stomach…?

But today, she had to go to the bodega. She had to go to at least buy her own frozen pack, considering the electricity was stopped from going to their home and Dendy's parents had to go attend to it.

She walked in, wearing a small light blue cloak and walked up to Enid, hoping to get a quick point in the right direction. Enid simply turned into a stump, leaving Dendy to wander over to an area that seemed to not have KO. (He was cleaning the frozen area, and Dendy didn't want him to see her injuries, or be mistaken for Shadowy Figure).

She managed to run into Rad, who was casually reading some magazines. "Excuse me, Radacles." Dendy began.

The alien looked over, and saw that she had a black eye and stitches in her lip, and was slumped over, despite her wearing the cape. "Dendy, is that you?"

"Please keep it down-!"

The mention of the kappa caused Enid to appear. "Hey you know KO's been…" The ninja trailed off at the sight of Dendy. "Who did this to you?"

"It is not important. I simply wish to get help in finding a frozen pack for my eye."

KO heard the word help, and immediately ran over to the group. "Did I hear the word 'help'?" Time seemed to stand still for a moment as KO stared at the cloaked figure. The figure took off, causing KO's body to run after it. "Hey! Wait!" He screamed as his body went too fast for his liking. "TKO, it's not Shadowy Figure!"

Dendy continued to run, clutching her stomach, but she managed to get caught by being surprised by an Indigo power fist being launched above her head. The hood came off, and Dendy layed on the ground, trying to nurse an oncoming headache. KO ran over with a raised fist with a black bracelet, before he saw who it was and it came back to its original form. "Dendy!" He shouted as he tried to cradle her head. She turned around to try and not look at KO as he brushed her hair out of her face.

His irises flashed purple for a moment as he asked softly "who did this to you?" The care in is his voice made Dendy crumble. She cried and KO held her close, kissing her injured eye to try and make her stop crying.

* * *

**Vacuum Kisses**

This day, the two were walking home together from school, and KO had been mischievously eyeing Dendy the entire time, who had her guard up just in case he tried to kiss her again. Not that she didn't like the kisses. On the contrary, she adored them! But she didn't know if he was just doing this to be sweet or if he really had feelings for her that went beyond to romance.

She eventually stopped as she thought to herself.

"Dendy?" KO tried to get her attention.

"I can't keep doing this…"

"Can't keep doing what?"

"I can't keep letting you kiss me. I don't…I don't know if you really…" Dendy steeled herself as KO walked towards her. "I don't know if you really…" He held her chin in one of his hands softly. "I don't know if you really feel that-" She was cut off by KO kissing her on the mouth.

She felt the breath being sucked out of her mouth at the kiss, but she thought that was just because it was their first kiss and they both didn't know what they were doing. She could really feel his emotions for her through this kiss. This wasn't the simple greeting he had given her at first, this was his ardor being passed through to show her how he feels. She pulled away, panting, trying to get her breath back before opening her eyes to look at KO again.

"Did I take your breath away?" KO asked with a wink.

Dendy felt herself flush more. That little twerp knew what he was doing to her…! She covered her red face with a groan.

"Aw, come on, I didn't think it  _sucked_  that much!"


	9. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy wakes up with a nightmare, but KO reassures her

**Request from destinyrays023: Person A wakes up from a nightmare of losing Person B (emotionally, you know like a breakup or something) and Person B comforts Person A assuring them that they won't with hugs and kisses until Person A falls back asleep.**

**Huh, guess this is an Older!AU.**

* * *

Dendy couldn't believe what she was hearing…well…there was logic in what KO was saying. Everything he said was true, even though it broke her heart. She was left alone, her heart in a million broken pieces never to be fixed. She cried and shouted, knowing it was in vain, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop! She couldn't-

* * *

"Dendy!" KO shook her awake, finally sighing in relief of seeing her eyes open. "Dendy, are you okay?" He asked as he wiped her eyes.

"Yes, I am fine." Dendy said, looking away.

KO looked at her with a pained expression, his head slightly cocked to one side. "That doesn't sound like you're fine."

"Well, I am." Dendy said with a slight spat as she tried to turn over.

KO wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close, her head now against his chest. "Dendy…please, just tell me what's wrong…"

Dendy looked up, expecting a cheeky grin (he knew she flushed whenever they were so close she could hear his heartbeat) only to find his pained expression once again. Tearing up, she buried her eyes in his collar bone and told him of her nightmare. She was usually never so open about her emotions, not even with KO, but here she was: spilling an irrational fear of him leaving her forever. She sniffled when she finished and felt KO's hand rub her back.

"Dendy, you know I'd never do that to you, right?"

"Yes, I do." Dendy said plainly.

"You don't sound very convinced." KO observed.

"I am quite convinced." Dendy said, her froggy smile playing on her features.

"No, I think you need more convincing."

"What do you-" Dendy trailed off as she began to giggle.

KO was now showering her in kisses, starting with her forhead and working his way downward. Kissing her eyes, her cheeks, her froggy little mouth, her exposed neck and her collar bone. And then he worked his way back up, being sure to kiss every square centimeter of her face. He held her closer and closer, until they were nearly melding together as her giggles got softer, and her breath got shallower. She began to drift as kO slowed down his kisses.

When KO looked back, his love was deep asleep. Satisfied, he nuzzled the top of her hair before going to sleep himself.


	10. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental flirting/insulting each other by giving flowers. No harm meant or done, but the other members of the plaza wonder what this may mean with their favorite tiny duo.

Dendy had been hiding a boquet of flowers in her backpack while she walked to the plaza. All she needed now was a vase and it would be the perfect present to KO. Her parents had helped her pick out all the flowers, but all the local kappa shops didn't have a vase that fit the relationship that KO and Dendy had. She walked to plaza to the bodega and took the bouquet out, hoping to find the right aestetic vase that also fit the two.

Meanwhile "Rad," the ninja at the counter motioned the alien to come over. "We can't let Dendy give that boquet to KO."

"Why?"

"Because, last time I saw someone give a few of those flowers to someone else. There was a huge fight and break up. And we can  _not_  let that happen to our ship."

Enid and Rad quickly nodded to each other, and Rad went to work to distract Dendy. "Heya Dendy. What are you doing here? You know KO is not working yet."

"I am fully aware that KO is not working at the bodega yet today. I also know that you are a terrible liar Radacles and wouldn't speak to me unless KO was here. What are you inquiring about other than my current whereabouts?"

"Uh…urm…" Rad saw Enid quickly taking the flower from Dendy.

Curious, Dendy followed Rad's eyes to see nothing there, when she looked back, Rad was also gone. She looked back to the boquet to find that the Candytuft flower was gone. She made an unsatisfactory hum and walked over to the frame store, hoping for better luck at finding a culprit that would've taken it.

She walked into the frame store, hoping to find the bear working, but instead there was the Skeleton working. He quickly looked alert at a customer coming in and lit up. "What can I help you with?" He asked as she walked up to the counter.

"I've been trying to find some missing flowers from my boquet."

"That looks like a pretty full boquet." ARMS said. "Did you come to the plaza to get it framed?"

"That seems counter-intuitive. But I am missing some flowers from this. Tell me, have you seen any people running around with stolen candytufts?"

"Candytufts!?" Brandon ran over and shoved his skeleton friend to the ground, stealing another flower from Dendy's bouquet. "We can _not_  let her ruin our ship ARMS."

"Why would she ruin it?" ARMS asked.

Brandon showed her the flower he picked from it. A buttercup. "A buttercup means childishness, and candytufts mean that you could care less about a person!"

"But if they mean that, why would someone even bother with the flower?"

"To sink our ship! Maybe Dendy doesn't care about KO anymore and she's trying to cut it off with him!"

"WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO OUR SHIP!"

"You have a ship?" Dendy questioned. She didn't get an answer as the skeleton and bear ran away. Dendy looked to the bouquet and frowned. "Oh, where did my buttercup go now?"

It went like that through the whole day, Dendy trying to find someone to help her find a vase and her missing flowers, and she ended up losing another until she finally was cradiling the last flower she had, a striking fire-like orange lily. She decided to wait for KO to finally come near the Plaza area to give him the gift.

"KO!" She chirped excitedly and walked over to him.

"Hiya Dendy. How's today been so far?"

"Awful."

"Huh? Wh-what happened? Did someone mess with Mr. Gar's store?"

"No."

"Did someone mess with any of the plaza workers?"

"No."

"Did someone mess with you?"

"Yes."

KO gasped dramatically before asking, "who?"

"Everyone! I was trying to give you a boquet, but…well…here…" Dendy presented the flower, and KO could've sworn he'd hear a chorus shouting before a failing noise was heard.

He looked at the flower, and while it seemed to want to stir anger, it seemed to be also warm. "This is a really pretty flower Dendy."

"Thank you. I was going to give the boquet and explain the flower's meaning."

"IT MEANS YOU HATE THE PERSON YOU'RE GIVING IT TO!" Someone shouted.

"Drupe! Shut up!" Another person quieted.

"Hatred…?" KO looked to his best friend.

She merely chuckled. "For other creatures, maybe, but for kappas, it is representative of a warm protection or a passionate love."

"Wow! That's so-" KO paused for a moment, before looking back to Dendy with a blush.

She returned the blush and handed him the flower.


	11. Turbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKO comes blasting into the room riding a (stolen) motorcycle and says, "Come with me Science Baby, its time I show you why going Turbo is better." and all of this happening in their classroom with their teacher and classmates just staring at the scene with Dendy debating whether or not to go with him.

It was a normal boring Wednesday. Dendy stared at the teacher's lecture, her eyes glazing as she wished KO was there. He was currently TKO as the two had struck a deal to let him out as long as he didn't do anything bad like hurt others or steal. Still, it was hard without a KO to be there to entertain her. She really wished he could be here…

Suddenly there was a crash through the wall, destroying most of the windows and covering most of the students in dust. When the dust settled, a motor bike with the driver being TKO was revealed. I take back my wish. Dendy thought. I take back my wish, right now. TKO looked at the stunned class before turning physically to Dendy. He nodded with a smirk before he said: "Come with me Science Baby. It's time I show you why going turbo is better~"

Dendy stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious right now? He comes bursting in, nearly killing people, all for wanting to show her "why going turbo is better"?! The nerve of him! …Then again… it was a extremely boring day and Cob decided not to torture her… wait, why was she even considering this!? He was riding on a (probably stolen) motorcycle and telling her to come with him… on the other hand he was inviting her and it was rare for TKO to show any positive emotions towards anyone except KO…

No! Why would she want to go on a dangerous ride with the Turbonic side of her best friend!

Well, she had to admit, he did show off more of KO's…how would she put it…assets than KO…

No! Was she seriously going to let her lust cloud her judgement!?

Her brain didn't feel clouded…

Dendy shook her head, and opened her mouth to answer TKO.


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy goes on a date with Combo Breaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 6

Dendy didn't quite feel…herself. Well, she liked the outfit she was wearing, but without Combo Breaker there to tell her compliments, she saw it wasn't quite her. The long red gown was not the fit and flare lilipad dress that her mother had made for her, and her hair was up in a way for it to cover the dish on her head. She was without her signature goggles, and hid her real eye color of malachite green to ocean blue. She looked at the outfit and saw all the flaws her mother had pointed out in the first place, agreeing with her now that Combo Breaker didn't continually compliment her when she came in doubt of it. He had chosen the outfit, thinking that it was the best for her.

The doorbell rang and Dendy walked down to it, seeing Combo Breaker in a Burgundy tuxedo with a smirk. "Hello Miss Dendy. You look ravishing tonight."

"Th-thank you Combo Breaker." She gulped with a blush. She wasn't quite used to this, hopefully KO could reassure her doubts about the outfit. When in doubt, she could always lean on his shoulder. Thinking of him and his smile as he reassured her made her feel butterflies in her stomach before Combo Breaker reached for her hand.

Looking at her smile, Combo Breaker gave a satisfied smirk

* * *

The two arrived at the party, and immediately, Dendy wished to go find her friends. Combo Breaker told her to relax and sandwiched her waist to his using his hand. It was cold and felt weird. She didn't like it. She didn't think that she would feel so bad with Combo Breaker on this night, but everything about him felt… _off_  was the only word that Dendy could think of.

Soon, she heard a familiar voice. Enid motioned her over to the table she was sitting, and Rad was next to her. Dendy felt relief at the sight of the two. She told Combo Breaker she was going to walk over there, and he looked at her with sudden pain. "You're going to leave me?"

"What? No. I just wish to see Radacles and Enid again, and Enid invited me over."

"Oh, I know Enid. I'll take you over." Combo Breaker volunteered. With that the two walked over to the table.

"Heya Dendy." Enid greeted with a smile, her eyes slightly narrowed at Combo Breaker, but everything in her face stayed the same. "Hello Combo Breaker."

"Hello Enid." Combo Breaker said, stopping Dendy from greeting before she could start.

"Hello Enid." Dendy tried. She felt a static shock suddenly and her hand subconsciously going to where she felt it ended up locking fingers with Combo Breaker.

"So, what's going on Dendy?" Rad asked, eyeing her outfit "I didn't think you would be one to wear that kind of dress."

"Well,  _I_  think it looks good on her." Combo Breaker defended.

"He didn't ask you, Combo Breaker, he asked Dendy." Enid growled.

"A lady doesn't need to defend her choices from brutes." Combo Breaker snapped, gripping Dendy's hand hard.

"Combo Breaker." Enid said suddenly in a commanding tone. "Get us all three some punch, make sure not a drop spills. Walk to get it. Take your time."

"But-"

"That's an order."

Combo Breaker galred before following the command.

"There you go." Enid said as Dendy rubbed her hand.

"What's with him?" Rad asked.

"Oh, he asked me to come here with him." Dendy looked around for a moment.

"I don't think KO's here yet." Rad said.

"Eh, he might. He's probably taking care of the trash considering the last time we saw him he was the only bodega worker." Enid threw the idea out.

Dendy gave a worried frown. "Do you know where Carol or Mr. Gar is then?"

"Saw the two dancing earlier." Enid said. "But stay here for a moment."

"Oh, alright." Dendy said, sitting on the other side of Enid.

"Why are you with Combo Breaker?"

"Well, he asked me."

"Okay, but…you don't seem that you're really that into him."

"Oh, well…he's, nice enough…I suppose."

Enid and Rad gave her a skeptical glance. "But, he kept answering for you." Rad said.

"W-well…"

"And he called Rad a brute."

"Wait, but Enid, I thought that you were a part of the new P.O.I.N.T.?"

"Yeah, but we're still trying to work on reverse engineering the robots that villains make. Combo Breaker is one of them, and shouldn't have been sent ou-"

"I'm back with your punch." Combo Breaker interrupted with a scowl.

Dendy looked to the Plaza's parking lot once more. She didn't see KO  _anywhere_. Maybe he really was at the back? She let Combo Breaker talk with Rad and Enid as she drank her punch in a timely manner before getting up. "I'm going to go see if I can find KO." She said, walking away.

"Wh-what!?" Combo Breaker shouted. He quickly caught up to Dendy, catching her by her arm. "Wait, we can have fun here."

"Well, I want to go see my friend."

"And what, replace me?"

"No, I just want to see where he is. He usually is the coordinator of the plaza dance-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no!"

"But I just want to-"

"No. I've been nothing but nice to you. I've been complimenting you, buying you things, not to mention I'm handsome and smart." The grip Dendy's arm increased, causing pain.

"You're hurting me." Dendy explained, looking at the android with malice and fear.

"Oh, poor you. You slimy creature! Kappa's are usually so ugly, and you're the first cute one I've come across! I even managed to convince you to actually look cuter than wear that stupid other dress!"

Dendy bristled at that. The only reason he acted like that was just to snare a poor soul. Deep down, he was a narcissistic prat. She charged her feet a swiftly kicked him so hard that he was projected into the pavement. Not thinking, she ran into the forest as she heard him spewing racial slurs and swears towards her.

Dendy panted, thankful to be away from him. She thought he was a gentleman, but it turned out he was a typical "nice guy." She growled as she tore at the gown he chose for her. Acting all high and mighty…thinking they deserve a girl just for putting on a two-face act. She let her hair down, allowing her dish to be seen. Dendy tried to walk, but the moment she was about to take a step, an Indigo powerfist cleared the line of trees. She looked down the path of destruction it had created.

Curious, she followed the ruined path to find a much deeper crater and… "KO?" Dendy questioned. No doubt about it. KO was the only one who had hair like that, and the ability to make powerfists. Dendy tried to ease herself into the cater, but it was hard as KO kept pounding the ground, making the carter wider and deeper.

The earth shook and she began to fall in, only to save herself by a thick tree root. She watched as KO continued to pummel the ground, and Dendy questioned if it was TKO. She eventually was able to dig her fingernails in and use her webbed feet to absorb some of the electric power KO gave off, easing herself into the ever growing crater.

 _What is making him freak out so much?_  Dendy thought to herself. The ground shook violently, and Dendy lost her grip, as the part of ground she was holding broke. She let out a surprised shout as she began to plummet, preparing for impact by closing her eyes. It was much softer than she anticipated, and when she opened them, she found herself in KO's arms. He eased them down and sat on the ground looking away in shame. Dendy sighed through her nostrils and sat next to him.

They sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Why are you here?" KO asked coldly, his snaggletooth and purple irises revealing an angry TKO.

"I ran away from the party."

TKO eyed Dendy with a glare. "Why?"

Dendy rolled her eyes. "Because Combo Breaker was a 'nice guy.'" She made visual air quotes.

TKO gave her a confused look. "So what, shouldn't you like nice guys?"

Dendy shook her head. "No TKO. A 'nice guy' is someone who either acts nice or thinks he's nice to trap others in a toxic relationship."

"That's horrible!" He cried, his Turbonic side starting to fade as he just talked with Dendy.

"Indeed." Dendy clenched her fist. "It figures though. I do not think anyone would really  _want_  to date me."

KO looked at his best friend with wide eyes. "No. No!" He grabbed her hands and made her face him. "Dendy, don't say that about yourself. You're a beautiful girl and anyone would be happy to have you as their girlfriend."

Dendy looked to KO, quickly catching on. She rested the hand that wasn't being held by KO on his knee. "Do you really think that KO?"

"I know it, Dendy." KO insisted.

"Would one of the anyones happen to be you?" She asked, facing him.

Their faces were dangerously close together,causing KO to blush more than he would've. "W-well, I  _did_  say anyone, so, of course that would include me."

"Would you…like to be that anyone?" She asked, a small blush creeping onto her face as she realized what she had just said.

KO gulped before nodding slightly. He cupped Dendy's face and leaned in. To her, it was what she had wanted, warm and caring. Like a magnet, Dendy followed his movement. The two locked lips, and for a few moments, they stayed like that. This was what they both needed. They went for more, opening their mouths against each others as Dendy's arms snaked to KO's shoulders, her hands feeling the muscles in his collarbone and KO's hands made their way to the back of Dendy's neck to tangle in her hair and his other hand to her waist to hold him close.

She licked the inside of his cheek before breaking them apart, and when they looked back, they knew they weren't finished quite yet…


	13. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person C:So is this thing between A and B supposed to be a secret?
> 
> Person D:Hardly. The only people who don't know A loves B is A and B.
> 
> I'm gonna change this to just different characters, because my OT4 (which refers to usually Person A, B, C, and D) is all the KOs X Dendy…

Rad looked at the two blushing messes of their precious children. Having accidentally compliemented one another. "Hey Enid?"

"Yeah?"

"So, is this thing between KO and Dendy supposed to be a secret?"

Enid smirked and rolled her eyes with a slight shake of the head. "Hardly. The only people who don't know that one loves the other, is KO and Dendy."

"Wait, and no one's telling them?"

"No, we're all in a betting pool to see who makes the first move."

"Which betting pool are you in?"

"Oh, Dendy's. I know that KO understands emotions better, but he's more prone to embarrassment for it."

Rad thought for a moment. "I bet on TKO."

"Edgey child?"

"Yeah."

"How much?" Enid asked, pulling out an envelope.

* * *

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" TKO shouted as he took over KO's body. Dendy was slightly taken aback at the unprovoked change. "Science baby!" He shouted pointing at her. "KO and I love you! We want to hold your hand, and hold you close to our body! We want to kiss you on your lips! We want to love you and never let you go! And he's been pushing all these emotions onto me and I can't get rid of them! I just had to tell you!" TKO suddenly looked exhausted. "And now, I need a nap." He fell to the ground, his chin resting on the hard floors as he turned back to KO and began to snore.

"Uh…urm…" Dendy blinked a few times, before a soft smile came to her, she got her face next to KO's, and the two slept cheek to cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone in the plaza was in Mr. Gar's real office, watching the thing play out. "Who bet on TKO?" Enid asked.

"I did!" Rad yelled, happy to receive the money.

"So did I!" Crinkly Wrinkly suddenly appeared beside Radacles, smiling and freaking Rad out.

"As did I." Holo-Jane said. "Wait, can you all see that were all text right now?"

Everyone looked to their phone at the text comment.

"Never mind…" Holo-Jane rolled her eyes.

"How did you two know that TKO was going to do this?" Rad asked.

"Heightened senses!" Crinkly Wrinkly cheered.

"4th wall breaking abilities." Holo-Jane explained.


	14. Preferred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.K.O. is trying to interact with more people. Luckily, Dendy's there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from "Lonely space": can you maybe do pko/dendy? Thankk

It hadn't been long since the battle for the plaza, and T.K.O. wanted to interact with more people. However, this led to avoidance from others until he decided to work with K.O. .

P.K.O. still found it hard to interact with people as he got more comfortable with his form. He wasn't two people, he was more complete in this form, and it was hard for people to think it wasn't a phase.

Until P.K.O. was out during school. Some kids thought it was just a timeskip change, but Dendy talked to P.K.O. during their free time. 

"You won't believe how awkward it is to talk to people like this." P.K.O. admitted, a hint of T.K.O.'s growl in his voice.

"It was hard for me to start talking as well," Dendy assured her friend.

P.K.O. gave her a look, his irises flashing pirple bsfore hs shook his head. "No...it's...everyone thinks it's just a phase like T.K.O., but T.K.O.'s a part of me. And as P.K.O. I...I-I feel whole."

"Well, T.K.O. is a manifestation of the emotions you wish not to feel, it is only natural as you start to accept those feelings that a new form that has had both K.O. and T.K.O. work together."

"So...?"

"It's not a phase. P.K.O., you are something no one in the world has seen before. There's bound to be pushback from people who have lived with one form or another."

P.K.O. smiled softly at his friend.

"Oh, could I even ask questions about your new revelation? With has come stronger powers, and what seems to be emotional stability, and I wish to understand!" Her eyes lit up.

P.K.O. hid a blush that began to show, and smiled.

"So, how did the whole merging process happen? Was it like you suddenly felt an emotion in T.K.O. become a part of you? I-"

"W-woah! Dendy, slow down." P.K.O. grabbed Dendy's hand, and she paused. "Can we just do one answer at a time?" 

"M-my apologies. I'm just so excited to understand!"

P.K.O.'s blush won against his willpower, and he began to explain the first time the two came together to try to find Shadowy Figure. 

How H.K.O. didn't work out so K.O. did something he saw in a movie called "Specific Rim." Dendy tried to stay silent, just listening to how he came to be.


	15. Observant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy is a scientist, and very observant. Until it's matters of the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from "Trash seal": tko flirting w/ dendy and her being cluless

T.K.O. was nervous and trying to ask Dendy out. They were best friends since they were primary school age, and been through practically everything together. He still was thankful for all the times she saved him when they fought against P.O.I.N.T., and their together missions to protect the glorb swamp near the kappa home.

She was amazing. It was natural and him to feel nervous. So he stood in the mirror reciting different ways to flirt with her and ask her out.

"S-so- No! You doofus! Don't stutter! Gah! K.O.! Why don't you just do this!?"

No response.

T.K.O. growled. Something happened to K.O. that made him go silent, and T.K.O. didn't know what. T.K.O. bet that K.O. was just teaching his "younger brother" a lesson after T.K.O. tried to give K.O. advice. 

* * *

_"It's easy K.O.! Just say it!"_

_"If it's so easy, you do it!"_

_"Maybe I will!"_

* * *

 Oh... maybe he  _did_ deserve it. But he was just trying to help!

T.K.O. sighed, and began again. "So, Science Baby, wanna go out tonight?"

"No." He heard his mom answer.

"MOM!" He screamed.

* * *

T.K.O. let out a sigh as he approached Dendy, heart in his throat. She was at her locker. 

"Sup Science Baby~" he tried.

"Greetings T.K.O." Dendy said and closed her locker.

"So... I was just thinking about something..."

"What is it?" 

"I...was just thinking about... how... cute you are."

"I am quite small, but I do not think I am conventionally cute."

"W-well...conventions are...overrated!"

Dendy stopped and gave T.K.O. a look. "T.K.O., I'm going to a computer convention this weekend."

This irked him. Why was this so hard!? "Well... Dendy...?"

"What?" She asked dryly.

"Let's... let's be nothing. Cause nothing lasts forever." He tried to say it in a way where she would get it.

"Are you saying you-"

"Yeah, I am." His face brightened.

"I see." Dendy bit back tears and walked briskly away from him.

"What-?" Then it hit him.  _Be nothing...nothing lasts forever._ She thought he didn't want to be friends anymore.

He let out a loud curse that got the attention of a few teachers.

* * *

T.K.O. was crying at the bodega. His coworkers, a were-rabbit named Drix and a Cyborg named Hawkins were trying to work with him. "That's rough, why don't you just tell her how you really feel?" Drix asked.

"Her phone's off... she probably blocked me... I just wanted to date her!" He threw a tantrum.

"Okay bud..." Hawkins pet his hair, a surprising way to sooth the turbonic teen. "I bet soon enough you can just tell her your-"

Suddenly someone crashed through the bodega. "I heard there was a love emergency!" 

"Cupid!?" Hawkins and Drix asked.

"You! Sad teenager! Why are you crying!?"

"You should know." T.K.O. growled through his tears. 

"I do know. And I'm going to help you!"

"How?"

"By bringing you and your love together!"

"Again, how?"

"By taking you both on a first date!"

"Cob. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done... just please... don't make me do this-"

* * *

T.K.O. was cut off by being teleported to an arena. There were cameras, his coworkers, and on the other side... Dendy. 

Filled with embarrassment, he began to fight to get out of the arena.

On the otherside, a teary-eyed and angry Dendy looked to Mr. Logic. "Look at him! He's completely not wanting to be near me!"

"That does not make logical sense." Mr. Logic mused. "Carol has told me about how K.O. and T.K.O. have been trying to ask you out on a date."

Dendy stiffened and looked to Mr. Logic. "Wh-what?"

"Yes. She talked about him sharing bad pick-up lines with a mirror. Perhaps he was trying to use one on you."

Dendy looked to T.K.O. and steeled her courage. She took him by the back of his shirt collar and dragged him down to ear level. "T.K.O., do you want to be friends?"

"Please forgive me!" He cried and turned over. He groveled at her feet and hugged her ankles. "It was stupid! I still want to be friends!" He blathered.

"No you don't." Dendy said plainly.

"Yes I-"

"You wanted to be more, didn't you?"

T.K.O. blushed, and gave her a sheepish look.

Dendy smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "When are you free?" She asked.

Meanwhile Cupid landed next to Mr. Logic, dumbfounded. "How did you do that?" Cupid asked. 

"I simply found a problem that needed to be fixed, and fixed it." Mr. Logic assured.

"You should join me. We could be the perfect matchmakers!" 

 

 

 


End file.
